The Encounter at... MickeyDee's
by Pythia
Summary: Slight shounen ai, 1 x 2, 3 x 4, 6 x 13, the Gundam boys get part-time jobs


All standard disclaimers apply (for everything! i. e. Mcdonalds, Carls Jr. and Gundam Wing)!  
  
Slight shounen ai, 1 x 2, 3 x 4, 6 x 13  
  
The Encounter at... MickeyDee's  
  
Quatre ran into the room where the others were, flailing his arms in the air, "Hey guys! Since we aren't really doing anything anymore, I got us all PART-TIME JOBS!!!!" Wufei snorted, perfectly in time with Heero's "hn." Duo blinked at Quatre, a disbelieving expression on his face, "WHAT?! Part-time jobs?! Why would you want us to have part-time jobs when we can stay right here and relax?!" He shut his mouth immediately after that, as he caught Trowa giving him a death glare because tears had begun to form from Quatre's eyes. "B-but I t-thought you would l-like it..." He said, his choked voice signaling the beginning of sobs. "We'll work, if it pleases you, Kat." Trowa said, giving Quatre a reassuring smile. The Arabian grinned, "Really, Trowa??????" The taller boy nodded, sending the blonde boy flying into his arms yelling, "Oh, thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!!!!! You're the best, koi!!!" Duo sighed, "Ok, we'll go. BUT tell me, WHERE are we working?" Quatre beamed at him, "Mcdonalds!" Duo promptly fell over landing with a 'thump' on Heero lap, barely able to mutter, "We're going to work in MickeyDee's????"  
  
Quatre's eyes lit up as he skipped into Trowa's room wearing a Mcdonalds uniform, "How do I look, Trowa?" "You look wonderful, Little One." Trowa said, cracking a tiny smile. "Great! I'm glad you like it!" The enthusiastic boy said, happily. "Anything looks good on you-- even when its nothing." Trowa said, unable to hide his smirk as he sent a blush crawling up the blond boy's cheeks.  
  
Duo sighed, burying his head into Heero's chest as they lay together on their bed, "WHY do we have to wear uniforms?!" Heero shrugged, and murmured, "How the HELL should I know?" Reluctantly getting up from his comfortable position with the perfect soldier, Duo made his way to the bathroom. The cobalt-eyed pilot, who was still in their bed, sat up, eyes straying over to where the other was. Then, in a swift, ryhthmic motion, he joined the braided shinigami, who was now washing his face and getting ready to change into what he referred to as 'The Outfit of Impending Horror, Doom, and Humiliation(tm)'.  
  
"Welcome to Mcdonalds, how may we help you?" Wufei asked; he was assigned to the cash register while the rest of them were wreaking havoc in the kitchen. "Hi, I'd like a bigmac, a large coke, and a large order of fries" the customer said. 'What the HELL is a bigmac', Wufei wondered, sauntering over to the kitchen. "Ummm..... you guys, somebody wants a bigmac-- whatever that is!!!" he screamed over the hustle and bustle of the gundam pilots. He heard a voice say, "Yeah!" and bigmac came flying towards him. He caught it neatly and walked back outside, placed the bigmac on a tray. Then, without much trouble, he got the fries and the coke, "Thank you. Come again soon!"  
  
30 minutes went by smoothly, until....  
"Ok", we have a delivery order for two hamburgers, two bigmacs, two large fries, and two cokes. Now, there's a new policy. You get their food to them by 20 minutes or else we have to pay for their food. So... MOVE IT, MOVE IT, MOVE IT!!!!" Duo yelled, rushing to the frying pan to cook the meat patties. He was about to flip one over, when Trowa bumped into him, causing the fries to fall all over the beef. Duo quickly scooped up the fries, and put them back in their containers. The unibanged pilot then put the fries in a paper bag.   
  
Heero was busy putting putting the lettuce, tomatoes, etc. on the buns, when Quatre stumbled back, causing the shelf of toppings to tip over. He shrugged, watching all sorts of objects falling into the bun. "Duo!" he called, "the buns are ready!"  
  
Duo flipped the patties one by one over his back, all of them falling neatly on the counter. Heero just picked them up and slapped them onto the buns. Then he wrapped them and threw them into the paper bag along with the fries.  
  
Quatre and Wufei, having the easiest jobs, were filling up the large cups with coke. Suddenly, Duo came crashing into them screaming, "HURRY, HURRY, HURRY!!!!" Quatre, confused and dizzy all of a sudden, accidentally pressed all of the buttons causing different drinks to spill into the cup. Wufei, however, didn't KNOW what coke was so he, instead, filled it with sprite. Duo then grabbed the now-covered drinks and some straws then placed them in one of those drink-carrier thingies. He handed it and the paper bag to the delivery guy, who rapidly put it into the box thingy on his motorcycle and zoomed off.  
  
The three pilots then retuned to the kitchen with Trowa and Heero.  
  
"Man, I feel sorry for whoever's gonna get that food", Duo said, listening to the other pilots' murmurs of agreement.  
-------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Trieze is at his home with Zechs straddling his lap, and there are opened bags of delivered Mcdonalds beside them.  
"Take note, koi. Next time, we order Carls Jr."  
"Duly noted, sir"  
  
~OWARI~ 


End file.
